


YG's Secret Basement

by kennyboyswife



Category: K-Pop Reactors
Genre: KennyBoy, SLAY SQUAD, okay but why is there no kenny fanfiction already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyboyswife/pseuds/kennyboyswife
Summary: A few months ago, Kenny tweeted out a dream he had, but needed some help putting it into a story form.Originally posted on wattpad





	

No matter where I go; whether it's the hustlin' and bustlin' metropolis that is New York City, or the foreign lands of Seoul, I always seem to end up right back here in Hawaii. Maybe it's because of the gorgeous sunsets over the water that look they were pulled straight from a postcard rack, or because of how warm the weather is all year round. Or maybe it's because of my mom's delicious slow-cooked chicken. Whatever it is, I love this place that I call my home.  

I had just finished a long hike through the mountains with some friends, and while the sun was close to setting, sitting just above the horizon now, I couldn't bring myself to turn away. 

It's true what they say about Hawaii; there's no place like it in the world. 

My friends called to me and said they were heading back home, but I stayed on that perch overlooking the crashing waves. Being in Korea for so long, I had forgotten how magical this place was. Deciding not to keep this view to myself, I took out my camera and began vlogging, allowing the slay squad to experience the sight with me.  

As I sat on the edge of the cliff face, and chatted with my audience, I noticed a small alcove along the shoreline that I hadn't noticed before.  _That's strange?_ I thought to myself. I've been coming to this very spot for years, but never had I noticed a cave? Although I knew I shouldn't, my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly traversed down a steep path to the water's edge, until I was standing just outside of the cave.  

A strange feeling washed over me making me think I shouldn't be there, but the idea of exploring an undiscovered cave piqued my interest too much to say no to. I looked into my camera and smiled; "I guess we're going on another adventure," I said aloud, and with one last look to the setting sun, I turned away and entered the dark and foreboding cave. 

Upon entering the cave, I ended my vlog and quickly began live streaming so my Slay Squad could keep me company during the walk. "What is up guys it's Kenny boy, how are you doing today I just got done with a hike and found this cave so I figured let's check it out together." My viewers spammed the comment box expressing how they wanted me to stay safe, but I brushed off their worries. "Relax, guys. Nothing's going to happen," I assured. 

With my phone in hand, I walked along the dirt covered ground. The cave was pitch black inside save for the light emanating from my phone. I chatted casually with my fans for a few minutes as I continued walking deeper and deeper inside the cave. "Alright, I'm starting to think there's nothing in here," I told my audience, but they convince me to keep going. As I walked around a bend, I saw a bright light 20 yards ahead of me. 

"Guys, look," I said, flipping the camera the other way. "Let's go check it out!" As I approached the light, the cave transitioned into a hallway with smooth, white walls on either side, and a clean laminate flooring clear of any dirt or dust. 

"Holy shit," I muttered as I looked around. "Do you guys see this place! I bet this is like Batman's cave!"  

The fans watching spammed the chat with speculations of what I had stumbled upon, but I was too busy looking around to read them. 

As I walked further along, I came to a 'T' at the end of the hallway with a large sign that read "YG's 비밀의 지하실" 

"Uh, does anyone know what that says?" I asked my chat.  

Many people began to type "I don't know" or "I can't read Korean" into the chat, aside from one person who wrote "Kenny, that says YG's Secret Basement!!" 

"Holy shit, really?! A secret basement?!" I shouted. 

As I was busy freaking out with my viewers, a man in a security guard uniform called out "Hey, you!" As I turned to the man, I saw him running towards me "Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, as I booked it in the opposite direction. I ran left and right through the hallways, hoping to evade the security guard, when something stopped me right in my tracks.  

Time seemed to slow down around me as Jisoo emerged from inside a doorway. A non-existant wind blew through the hallway, gently whipping up Jisoo's hair like something out of an old episode of _Bayw_ _atch_. The only sound I could hear was that of angel's singing which sounded peduliarly enough like Jisoo's own singing voice. I don't know how long I stood there staring at her with my jaw dropped to the floor, but all I know is that I would have stood there all day if it wasn't for the security guard yelling "There you are!" 

I quickly shook my head, bringing me back to reality, and once again took off down the hallway, but not before yelling "I love you!" to a very confused looking goddess. 

I suddenly remembered about my live stream and turned back to the phone in my hand, where the Slay Squad was freaking out in the chat. Many were screaming to get out of there where as others were saying to fight the security guard for your love. While I was busy looking at my phone screen, I ended up running straight into some random guy, knocking my phone clear out of my hand.  

"Oh, sorry, man," I said as I picked myself off the ground. The guy stared at me for a second before picking up my phone and making off with it down an adjacent hallway. 

"Hey!" I yelled as I began to ran after him. "That's my phone!" As I chased after the unknown man, I began to notice a cold breeze in my nether regions. As I glanced down, I could see my pocket rocket completely free and fluttering in the wind. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I screamed, doing my best to hide what was left of my decency as I continued after the thief. 

As I ran past another open doorway, someone whistled from inside and yelled "hey, sexy boy!" Part of me wanted to stop and put on my best Seungri impersonation, but I didn't have the time. Somewhere behind me was that security guard, and in front of me was the guy with my phone (and possibly my clothes too).  

As I turned another corner, I found myself in a room with no windows or doors. In the center was a large, 5 by 5 square grid with one square piece missing from the corner. On each square tile was a different black and white pattern. 

 _Is this some kind of puzzle?_  I thought to myself. As I began fiddling with the pieces, sliding them back and forth along the grid, it quickly hit me what I was supposed to do. After a few minutes of trial and error the pieces aligned perfectly to form the YG logo. 

A loud click sound went off and beneath a trap door opened sending me down onto a pile of mattresses over 10 feet tall.  _Alright well then how do I get out of this room?_  I wondered as I shimmied down the mattresses onto the ground level. In this room was a single door that seemed to be locked from the outside, as well as an opened bag of frozen peas. There was also a window beside the door where I could see into the next room, where the unknown man with my phone had just completed another puzzle. I groaned and looked around, wondering how I was supposed to get out of this one.  

Starting from the top of the mattress pile, I began throwing off each mattress in search of something,  _anything,_ to get me out of here. As I came to the last mattress, I picked it up only to reveal; 

"A pea?" Picking up the pea I placed it inside of the opened pea bag, and the door opened on it's own. "Don't know that happened, but okay." 

This next room was smaller than the other two I had been in and contained only a tanning bed, and a karaoke machine against one of the walls.  

I tried everything. I tried putting the karaoke machine in the tanning bed. I tried singing karaoke while in the tanning bed. I even tried breaking the tanning bed with the karaoke machine but nothing seemed to work.  

Feeling frustrated, I threw the karaoke machine onto the floor where it shattered into a hundred million little pieces. "Ah, shit. I'm never getting out of here now." As I kicked at the remains of the karaoke machine, I saw that the broken cartilage somehow made a whole in the bottom of the floor. "Kenny, you're a genius!" I pulled at the floorboards with my bare hands and pretty soon made a whole big enough for me to squeeze into.  

"Here goes nothing!" 

As I jumped down below into what I assumed was the sewer drains I was pleasantly surprised how pristine it looked inside. In fact, it actually kind of smell nice; like a mixture of cottoncandy and spearmint.  

I crawled along the pipes for a while, until I saw light emanating through a vent in the wall. "At last!" I exclaimed, as I pushed it open, I stepped outside of the sewer and onto a stage. 

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Kenny Boy Slay!" 

The sea of fans cheered and catcalled me, as I awkwardly approached the center of the stage. Still bare to the world, I tried to make myself appear somewhat modest, but my python was too large to hide behind my hand. As the crowd continued to cheer, I decided to just own it and gave myself a quick, discreet tug to makee excalibur seem even more impressive.  

On the stage stood a lone table, and I quickly jumped on top. "You ready for the main event!" I yelled as I flexed my bulging biceps. The audience went crazy as they continued cheering for me. As I continued flexing, many of the ladies in the crowd passed out from swooning so hard over my manly figure.  

As I looked out into the crowd, I saw the unknown man from before standing in the front row, with my clothes in his hands. 

"Hey, give me my clothes back!" I yelled as I stomped over to him. He willingly handed my clothes back, and I quickly slid my pants on (much to the dismay of the ladies in the audience). I then took back my phone and saw that it was still live streaming. 

"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" the crowd chanted over and over again. I waved good bye to my adoring fans and walked off the stage.  

"Anyways guys," I said, addressing my youtube audience. "It's Kenny Boy. I hope you enjoyed this live stream. Feel free to like, comment, share, and subscribe. And let me know on my twitter how to get out of that Karaoke/Tanning bed puzzle room because I have no idea." 


End file.
